El pijama veraniego de Integra
by LechugaLoca
Summary: ¿Alguien se ha preguntado qué clase de pijamas usa Sir Integra en verano? Es su "pequeño secreto", pero quizás Alucard lo descubra...con un resultado no muy bueno para él. Noches calurosas, una líder sofocada, un vampiro impertinente y una draculina asustada. ¡Maldito verano!


Esto pretende ser una anécdota divertida (?), consecuencia de las noches de verano odiosas que he tenido que soportar estos días. (¡Odio el verano, y los pijamas!) La temperatura afecta mi cerebro, y me hace escribir bobadas e,e buee, en fin...

* * *

**¿Por qué Integra no usa camisolas de dormir?**

**.~.**

Muchas personas se preguntarán —bueno, en realidad solo aquellas curiosas o entrometidas—, si Lady Hellsing usa en la cama una ropa similar a la que usa en su trabajo diario.

Sería fácil imaginarla con grandes pijamas de estilo masculino que cubriesen toda su figura. Al fin y al cabo, no se destacaba por ser una persona que gustase de mostrar algo de piel.

Pero esa era una verdad a medias, ya veremos por qué.

Demos un vistazo a su clóset. Detrás de toda esa cantidad de trajes formales y blusas blancas –bastante poco original, por cierto–, había un delicado camisón de tirantes. Una exquisita pieza de seda negra con bordes de encaje que ella jamás admitiría que tenía. Nadie —salvo Walter, por supuesto— sabía de su existencia. Y nadie debía saberlo. Pero eso estaba por cambiar, lamentablemente…_para ella._

En los meses fríos se refugiaba dentro de los grandes pijamas de franela, pero en las noches calurosas, optaba por su _camisón secreto_.

Ésta era una de esas noches.

.

.

La seda se sentía muy suave contra su piel, y era cómodo dormir con ese vestidito en las noches calurosas. Además, el único desastre que podía ocurrir sería un ataque de vampiros a media noche...o el ataque de _un _vampiro impertinente.

.

Alucard no tenía autorización para entrar al dormitorio de su Ama a menos que se tratase de una eventualidad de grandes proporciones. Y bajo los criterios del nosferatus, ésta era una eventualidad _gigante:_ se había acabado el suministro de sangre por esa noche.

"¡Maestro! Puedes esperar hasta mañana" afirmó la niña, presa del creciente pánico al saber que no detendría el "plan de acción" ideado por su preceptor.

"No chica policía, esto es urgente y necesito informárselo ya mismo a mi Ama".

"¡Pero nos va a matar!"

"Habla por ti. Hace años que las balas de plata no me causan más que un simple escozor".

Seras gimió, tratando de darle alcance y detenerlo. "¡Maestro!"

Pero como Alucard es un (por no decir _él_) vampiro más testarudo que existe, no escuchó, para variar, a su incipiente y marchó escalas arriba, atravesando sin miramientos la puerta de la habitación de la señora.

"Maestro, vengo a informarte que…"

_Oh, oh._ Su Ama estaba profundamente dormida. Y de una manera que jamás se lo esperó: con el trasero al aire.

No literalmente, mal pensados. Pero su corto camisón apenas hacía mucho por tapar las bragas negras que asomaban por debajo de él. Ella no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, y siguió roncando.

Era un dato curioso acerca de Sir Integra, en las noches en que se sofocaba y cuando terminaba un día muy arduo de trabajo, cansadísima; ella roncaba. No como locomotora, claro, pero sí emitía graciosos ruiditos nasales.

Claro que Alucard no se fijó en eso. Es más, ni siquiera lo notó. Él estaba simplemente con la boca abierta en una frase que jamás completó, mirando de forma fija su trasero. Punto.

_¡Benditas, benditas noches de calor! _No le importó los suministros de sangre, ni la vocecilla angustiada de Seras al otro lado de la puerta, ni la posibilidad letal de que su Ama despertara y lo encontrara en su habitación, sin permiso, y mirándole de forma descarada las pompas. Que va, en ese momento no importaba.

Se acercó a la cama. Integra no era lo que llamaríamos una chica voluptuosa con marcadas curvas, pero vaya que tenía lo suyo oculto bajo esos trajes. De talle esbelto, piernas largas y torneadas, y con un trasero firme por el ejercicio.

Un trasero que se veía tan suave y apetecible como un melocotón, y al que él estaría encantado de enterrarle los colmillos (al contrario que al melocotón), más aun estando tan hambriento.

Optó por hacerle compañía un ratito _¿Qué había de malo en eso?_ Sus ropas desaparecieron, dejándolo en calzoncillos, _había que conservar algo de decencia_. Pero la curiosidad mató al gato o, en este caso, al vampiro, por irónico que eso sea. Y así, cuando se había instalado sobre la cama y estaba a punto de poner su mano sobre ese deseado trasero, la rubia despertó, dio un grito de muerte y le envió al otro lado de la habitación con tres balas en la cabeza.

Seras dio un salto al escuchar las detonaciones y escapó escaleras abajo, corriendo hasta su habitación y escondiéndose dentro de su ataúd.

Ella no ayudaría al Maestro esta vez.

.

—¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a tocar el tema!

—Pero Ama, por favor.

—¿¡Qué fue lo que dije!?

Integra lanzó un fósforo encendido a la pequeña pila de tela negra formada a sus pies. La una vez delicada seda cedió al consumo voraz de las llamas, que la llevaron a la extinción.

Alucard gimió.

—¡Noo Maestro! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Era hermosa! Y te hacía ver como una exuberante diosa pagana.

Integra se enojó más todavía, de ser eso posible.

—Jamás volveré a utilizar ese tipo de pijamas de nuevo. Y la próxima vez que te vea rondando en mi habitación —una mirada de acero decidida cruzó por los rasgos aristocráticos de la rubia—, no la contarás tan fácilmente, vampiro.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Alucard se agachó junto al muño de tela quemada. Suspiró.

La única oportunidad de verla así ya estaba arruinada, y ahora tendría que conformarse con ver esos horribles pijamas que le recordaban al viejo Arthur. Iugh.

.

Ustedes se preguntarán ahora _¿E Integra? ¿Y el verano?_ Pues descubrió que un short y camisa era mucho más seguro que una camisola sexy. Sobre todo cuando tienes un vampiro entrometido y fisgón como mascota.

_Fin_

.

.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Volví! n.n Paso a dejar mi huella plasmada por aquí, esta semana se acaban mis vacaciones u.u Eh estado trabajando en los fics que tengo inconclusos por allí, estoy media floja jeje pero no los dejaré, aunque demore (y me den ganas de irme :s) ;)

Mi encuesta dio como resultado que actualizara primero la historia de Pip&Integra, y que subiera un shot. Acá está el shot, y la otra historia está por terminarse, así que debería actualizarla pronto. También he trabajado en otros proyectos nuevos de los que ya les hablaré con más detalle, a ver que opinan de ellos^^ la verdad me agradan bastante y le tengo muchas ganas :3

1. Estoy en el proceso de juntar información histórica y otras cosas. Es una idea que tengo desde hace tiempo y me encanta (al menos a mí) porque usaré a Alucard en su forma humana original, y ¡amo a Vlad! Es sexy con barba :3 xD

2. Por fin, dí con la idea para un HansxIntegra que quería hacer hace tiempo. Sé que casi nadie me apoyó con la idea (salvo Mayra xD) pero soy terca y lo haré igual; si resulta muy inverosímil, estáis facultados a tirarme las orejas virtualmente jajaja

*Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, regaño o lo que sea (menos un insulto¬¬) podés dejarmelo escrito o enviarme un PM. Nos leemos, abrazos :)


End file.
